Network interface devices (“NIDs”) generally provide an interface between a provider and a subscriber wherein the provider electrical or fiber optic wiring is connected to the subscriber's premises wiring. NIDs which house and facilitate connections between fiber optic components have recently grown in popularity due to the growth of fiber optic networks.
In the current market, NIDs typically use multiple different modules and/or hardware to house the various connectors and splice sleeves required to facilitate the necessary fiber optic connections. This makes it time consuming to assemble the connectors and splice sleeves and increases the cost of the product.
Accordingly, improved NIDs are desired in art. In particular, NID designs which provide improved versatility while simplifying the assembly and connection process would be advantageous.